The Arrangement
by MelBelle94
Summary: Best friends is what Charlie Buckton and Darryl Braxton were until they decided to have a kid together. Now there crazy world is about to be turned upside down. Can they remain friends or is the arrangement about to go down hill when feeling become involved?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please check out my other stories as well as Chaos. Please Review. _

_._

_._

_Summary;__ Best friends is what Charlie Buckton and Darryl Braxton were until they decided to have a kid together. Now there crazy world is about to be turned upside down. Can they remain friends or is the arrangement about to go down hill when feeling become involved?__  
_

_._

_._

_Chapter One:_

Charlotte Buckton sat on the bar stool a glass of wine in hand, the smile she wore was one of extreme happiness as she stared at her best friend Darryl Braxton.

"So, you going out with Angie tonight?" Charlie asked and Brax glanced up from the order he was checking.

"Its Kara this week and I was thinking its about time..." Brax started and Charlie giggled.

"Already? You've only been dating a week!" Charlie exclaimed and Brax shrugged.

"She's just so...blah" Brax said and Charlie laughed.

"Blah, thats the best you got?"

"Oh shut up, how longs it been for you anyway?" Brax asked and Charlie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Last night"

"Fuck, you had a guy in your bed last night? Why am I just hearing about this?"

"Maybe if you weren't busy fucking no brains" Charlie said as she glanced down at her phone. "Shit! We are late. You can break up with blondie later"

"Oh come on, since when are Heath and Bianca ever on time? Their to busy fucking around" Brax said and Charlie slapped him with her bag.

"Idiot"

^..^

Charlie barged into Bianca and Heath's house, a hand covering her eyes.

"Is it safe?" Charlie called and Heath chuckled.

"You've walk in on us enough times, don't you think you should knock?" Heath asked as Charlie lowered her hand and shrugged as she flopped down on the couch.

"Nope, where's the wine? I had a shit day" Charlie said and Brax rolled his eyes.

"Lets hit the hard stuff! Vodka, straight up" Brax said as he reached into the fridge. "Oi! Get the glasses" Brax called over his shoulder to Charlie.

"Get them yourself"

"Hey Charlz" Bianca said as she came into the room, she was wearing sweat pants and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, her face a ghostly white.

"You look like hell! What's wrong?" Charlie asked as she stood up.

"Nothing"

"Nothing? Bianca you look like death! Oh my god, Heath did you give her an STI?" Charlie shouted and Heath glared, Brax chuckled.

"Fuck no!"

"Did you give her food poisoning? How many times have I told you not to cook for her!" Charlie demanded as she grabbed the drink Brax was holding out to her.

"Charlie!" Heath snapped offended.

"Heath!"

"No Charlz, I'm pregnant!" Bianca said and a silence fell over the room.

Pregnant? The words swirled around in her mind as she stared at her best friend. Charlie couldn't believe the bombshell that had just been dropped.

"Congratulations!" Charlie exclaimed before she turned to Brax. "Pass me the bottle!"

"Oh Charlie, are you okay?" Bianca asked and Charlie forced a nod.

"This is great, don't ya think Brax?" Charlie asked and she stifled a laugh as Brax nodded shortly.

"Fantastic news! Your going to be perfect parents" Brax said trying to sound enthusiastic.

^..^

"Their screwed! A baby? Their having a baby" Charlie shouted and Brax laughed.

"They got caught in a trap, the love trap"

"I swear Brax, if I ever want a baby then you need to like...I dunno. Push me off a cliff?" Charlie said and Brax nudged her as they headed into the hotel.

"Only if you agree to shove me out a window" Brax said and Charlie looked thoughtful before nodding.

"Deal!" Charlie exclaimed holding out her hand which Brax shook for he pressed level 12 in the elevator and Charlie pressed 11.

"I can't believe it, a baby. Their life is going to hell"

^..^

2 Years Later

Charlie sat in front of the computer staring at the screen in front of her - ovulation calculator. She couldn't believe what she was doing, she didn't want a baby. How could she? Look at Heath and Bianca, fighting all time. Rocco running a muck, kids were great but in small doses right?

Charlie shook her head as the phone started ringing, seeing Brax's name flashing across the screen she frantically clicked out of the screen on the computer before picking up the phone.

"Hey" Charlie said casually.

"Drinks tonight?" Brax asked this voice exasperated.

"Where's Olive?" Charlie teased and Brax chuckled.

"Olivia! Broke up" Brax laughed and Charlie giggled.

"A week! You lasted a week"

"The sex was getting boring, so drinks?" Brax asked again.

"Yeah, yeah. Angelo's?"

"Yeah, 7. Don't be late"

"Me late? Never" Charlie laughed as the call ended.

^..^

Charlie and Brax sat out the bar, 2 glasses and a bottle of whiskey in front of them. Both were staring into the glasses before them.

"We haven't seen them in 3 months" Charlie complained and Brax snorted.

"3 months? Try 5" Brax said and Charlie's mouth popped open.

"No way! Really?" Charlie asked unsure and Brax nodded.

"Yep! They've changed"

"Their parents Brax, parents" Charlie said shaking her head. "Mean people who we don't know"

"Means going easy, harsh horrible people. Parenthood changed them" Brax said as he drowned another glass. "What did they expect? Happy families. In pregnancy you get fat, you pee all the time and can't sleep. It doesn't get any better once the baby's born"

Charlie picked up the bottle and stood up. "Lets go home" Charlie said as they started to head towards the doors. "But its weird how you can love this tiny human before its even born"

"Well yeah, the loves there but all the shit that comes with it well some people can't deal with it"

"Be better if you weren't married. Like if you had a kid, got divorced and then found the love of your life. That way you only have the kid half the time, half the responsibility and life is great" Charlie established and Brax nodded.

"Never thought about that. Much easier. Avoid the bullshit" Brax said and Charlie nodded. "None of that fighting. Then you couldn't hate the other person"

"Exactly! The perfect arrangement. You want kids?" Charlie asked as she took a sip from the bottle, Brax pushed the doors for the hotel open and they walked in.

"Well yeah, of course. At least one! But like you said, I don't want to become mean" Brax said and Charlie nodded. "You?"

"Well yeah, I want one but I want to be able to be free sometimes"

"We could have kid, I mean we love each other. Get along great. No physical attraction and lets face it we ain't getting any younger" Brax said as they entered the elevator and Charlie laughed as she looked at him.

"I can't tell if your serious"

"What if I am?" Brax asked and Charlie shrugged.

"You wanna have a kid with me? That's interesting"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thanks for the reviews, glad you enjoyed the story. Please check out my other stories and remember to drop reviews! :)_

_._

_._

_Chapter Two:_

Charlie barged into Brax's apartment to find him lounging on the couch beer in hand, staring at the football.

"What will we tell our friends?" Charlie asked and Brax glanced up.

"Huh?" Brax said confused by her sudden appearance and agitated look.

"If we have a baby, what do we tell people?" Charlie asked and Brax shrugged.

"You're getting old?" Brax teased and Charlie picked up a cushion hitting him with it as she plopped down beside him.

"We're the same age"

"Alright how about you wanted a kid and forced me into it?" Brax asked and Charlie groaned.

"How come I'm the villain?" Charlie complained and Brax chuckled.

"Fine, how about we both wanted a kid and your biological clock was ticking so we decided to have a kid and get it over with. We love each other so it seemed like the perfect situation" Brax said and Charlie frowned looking thoughtful for a moment as she snatched the beer from his hands holding to her lips she nodded.

"Alright, but um how do we...how do we you know...concieve a baby?" Charlie asked and Brax snorted with laugher.

"I thought you knew about the birds and the bees" Brax laughed and Charlie hit him.

"Not like that you idiot, two people have sex to have a baby. How are we gonna do it?" Charlie asked and Brax straightened up a little.

"Uh I hadn't thought about that, we could try the drunk sex thing" Brax said and Charlie giggled.

"You just wanna get me into your bed" Charlie teased and Brax smirked.

"Would you be complaining if I did?" Brax asked and Charlie whacked him.

"Dick"

"Bitch"

"Asshole" Charlie remarked and Brax shrugged.

"Get the vodka, whiskey - whatever" Brax told her and Charlie froze.

"We are doing this now?" Charlie questioned and Brax nodded.

"No time like the present! Get your ass into gear" Brax demanded tapping her ass as she stood up.

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. "You better promise me one thing"

"I already promised to give you a baby, what more do you want?" Brax asked feigning annoyance, Charlie rolled her eyes.

"That you'll be committed!"

"I promise to be 100 percent committed at least half the time! If not more" Brax promised as he took a shot glass from her hand and clinked the glass with hers, before drowning it.

^..^

Charlie stared at Brax as he sat beside her on the couch, she knew she wasn't anywhere near drunk enough and neither was he.

They both looked at the laptop as a moan rang through the house, watching the porn was not helping especially as she was aware of who she was sitting with.

"We should try kissing" Brax said and Charlie glanced at him with wide eyes.

"You wanna kiss?" Charlie squeaked and Brax laughed.

"Anyone would think you'd never done this before" Brax teased as he leaned in meeting her halfway, as soon as their lips touched a giggle came from Charlie.

"This is so weird" Charlie said and Brax rolled his eyes.

"Relax would ya?"

"Alright, alright. Let's try again" Charlie said as she went to lean in again, as their lips touched and Brax's hand slowly made its way to her back Charlie couldn't help but pull away once again giggling nervously.

"Seriously?" Brax asked and Charlie shrugged.

"Sorry! Its like kissing a brother" Charlie exclaimed and Brax smirked.

"Thanks for the confidence boost" Brax said as he rolled his eyes.

"It to weird, alright - hang on I can do this" Charlie said as she took another drink.

"Oh common, its not like I haven't seen you naked" Brax said and Charlie looked at him appalled.

"What? When?" Charlie demanded and Brax smirked.

"Which time?"

"There was more then one time?" Charlie asked horrified and Brax chuckled.

"There was Heath's 21st, you were trashed and crashed on my bed - naked. Then there was the time I came home to find you showering in my apartment, you should have locked the door"

"I thought you were at work, my hot water was busted" Charlie defended herself.

"Hey I'm not complaining, taught me that you have a nice rack" Brax teased as he eyed her breasts.

"Hey!" Charlie shrieked.

"What?"

"Eyes up here buddy" Charlie demanded and Brax laughed.

"We are about to have sex and your worried about me staring at your breasts?" Brax asked and Charlie shrugged.

"So what if I am"

"Well I'll warn you now, I'm big" Brax said and Charlie blushed slightly.

"I know"

"How the fuck do you know?" Brax asked as far as he was aware Charlie had never seen his lower half.

"Oh I heard it from Kara, Olivia and Emily. They were all trying to make me jealous" Charlie said with a shrug.

"You jealous why?" Brax asked and Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know, are we doing this?"

"Yes, we are powering through. Clothes off"

"So now I have to undress myself" Charlie teased and Brax nodded.

"Yep" Brax said as he pulled his shirt over his head before walked across the room and into the bedroom shedding his pants as he went and tossing them aside.

Charlie giggled as she watched him walk away naked bum in sight, it made her feel slightly more at ease as she ripped the dress over her head and running into the bedroom after him.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Three:_

"I can't believe it!" Charlie shouted at Brax as she heard her front door open and slam shut, Brax chuckled as he heard her throw something across the room. "Why me? I thought we'd have to try for a couple of months! I thought I had a few months to prepare but you knock me up first round" Charlie shrieked and Brax laughed as he flopped down on her couch, Charlie came storming out of the bedroom.

"Would you calm down? You wanted a baby" Brax teased and Charlie belted him with a cushion.

"I'm gonna get so fat!" Charlie whined as she slumped on the couch.

"Oh come on, just for nine months" Brax said and Charlie glared.

"Whatever. How are we gonna tell everyone?" Charlie asked and Brax shrugged.

"Come on" Brax said as he stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"Heath and Bianca's"

"No. No. No. I can't! Bianca's gonna kill me, like I should have told her Brax" Charlie said and Brax nudged her.

"Is this going to be you for the next nine months? A drama queen" Brax asked and Charlie wiggled her eyebrows.

"I am not a drama queen Darryl Braxton. If you want to tell them fine" Charlie shouted as she stormed out of the apartment, Brax laughed.

"Now that's how to motivate a woman"

"I heard that!"

^..^

Charlie and Brax rang the doorbell of Heath and Bianca's house, standing in the cold air until Bianca pulled the door open dressed in sweat pants and an overly large jumper - her arms were filled with toys.

"Come in, shut the door behind you" Bianca told them tiredly as a piercing scream came through the house as Rocco wailed from his crib. "Oh my god!" Bianca shouted. "Heath get the baby"

"I'm busy"

"Watching football doesn't count as busy" Bianca yelled as she threw the toys into the basket. "Darcy is here" Bianca explained as she waved her hands at the mess, the wailing cry came once again. "Heath get off you lazy ass and get Rocco!" Bianca snapped as Darcy came running in, the four year old was screaming as she banged on the pot she had in her hands. "Can you just watch her for a moment?" Bianca asked as she stormed up the stairs.

"Please, please tell me this won't be us?" Charlie pleaded as Darce banged the spoon she was holding on the bench.

Brax scooped the four year old up causing her to quieten down.

"This is not fucking gonna be us. I swear to god it won't be" Brax said and Charlie whacked him.

"Don't swear!" Charlie Exclaimed as she pointed to Darcy.

"Fucking" Darcy said proudly and Brax gapped.

"No. No. Don't say that" Brax pleaded as Heath walked in.

"Say what?" Heath asked with a raised eyebrow as he gulped his beer.

"Fucking!" Darcy said proudly as Heath sprayed his beer everywhere, glaring at Brax.

^..^

Bianca and Heath sat on the couch and Charlie stood before them next to Brax, the four adults stared at esch othe intensely.

"What is it you want to say Charlie?" Bianca begged to know and Charlie sighed.

"We are having a baby" Charlie said and Bianca squealed.

"Oh my god! I knew you to would get together. This is so exciting" Bianca shouted.

"Wait, wait" Brax said as he head up his hand.

"We aren't together Bi, we are just having a baby" Charlie said as Brax took over.

"Yousee we just want to avoid becoming mean people, I mean thats what happened to..." Braxstopped speaking when he saw Bianca's raised eyebrow.

"We don't mean you...it's just since having babies our friends have..." Charlie stopped speaking, they were the only friends she had which had a baby.

"Are you saying I'm mean?!" Bianca demanded to know.

"No. No" Charlie backtracked.

"There just saying they fucked and are having a kid. They didn't want to become mean married people who hate each other right?" Heath asked and Brax shrugged.

"Pretty much" Charlie said softly and Bianca shrugged as he turned to Heath, plastering a fake smile on her face she turned to Heath.

"Well lets just the champagne and celebrate! Orange juice for Charlie" Bianca said as she pulled Heath into the kitchen. "Are they fucking insane?" Bianca demanded to know and Heath shrugged.

"They want to screw up their lives let 'em" Heath said and Bianca grabbed the glasses.

"They have no idea what they are doing!" Bianca exclaimed.

Charlie glanced at Brax and smiled, Brax grinned back at her.

"They seem like they are really on board with this" Charlie said as she wiped her forehead.

"See? Worrying for nothing!" Brax told her. "Drama queen style!"

"Oh shut up you idiot!" Charlie muttered as they walked into the lounge room carrying glasses.

"Here's to the next baby Braxton!" Heath cheered as they clinked glasses.

^..^

Bianca shut the door behind Charlie and Brax before turning to Heath, her lips were parted as she shook her head.

"They're insane!"

"What do you expect babe? Its Charlie and Brax" Heath said and Bianca laughed.

"They think we are mean" Bianca muttered and Heath chuckled as he walked towards her pulling her into his arms.

"Oh we are, we are mean and nasty" Heath teased as he leaned and kissed her neck. "But we are sexy"

"Sexy beasts" Bianca murmured as she leaned up and latched her lips to his, his lips claimed hers. There tonuges battled for dominance for a little while but Bianca gave in as Heath brushed his hand up her shirt along her stomach.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review! _

_._

_._

_Chapter Four:_

_Months One_

"This is so gross" Brax muttered as he held up Charlie's hair as she leaned over the toilet bowl, it was the second time this morning. Morning sickness was becoming a killer.

"You did this to me" Charlie moaned and Brax snorted as he held his nose shut.

"You had a part in this trust me" Brax said as he glanced down to see Charlie wiping her mouth frantically. "How long is this meant to last?"

"Didn't you read that book I gave you?" Charlie asked as she stood up and walked to the sink.

"Sure, I read it" Brax lied and Charlie through her tooth brush at him.

"Out!"

"But..."

"You heard me, out!" Charlie shouted Brax groaned and headed out of the bathroom.

"Hormonal woman" Brax muttered and he heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"Asshole!" Charlie shouted and Brrax chuckled.

"This is going to be long nine months" Brax said as he shook his head.

^..^

"Wake up" Charlie said as she thumped Brax over the head.

"Oww, Charlie what the fuck was that for?" Brax asked his voice showing his annoyance.

"We have the ultrasound. Get up"Charlie said as she snatched her bag up from the chair.

She felt a tiny bit guilty for the way she had been acting, the moods she was feeling lately were coming out of control. Taking it out of Brax was being to become a regular occurrence but whenever she started to feel bad she tried to remind herself that he had a hand in the situation and he was the reason she would get fat.

"Are you coming?" Brax asked from the front door.

"Am I coming? I was the one waiting for you" Charlie snapped and Brax rolled his eyes.

He wasn't afraid to admit that she was driving him insane with her constant mood swings.

"Brax!" Charlie snapped from down the hall and Brax groaned.

^..^

Standing in the hallway at the hospital Charlie was clinging to Brax's hand with a nervous expression - her moods were giving him whiplash. He could sense were her nerves were coming from, they were both nervous - they wanted to know if the baby he was carrying was doing okay.

"So, you gotta date tonight?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

Brax looked down as Charlie spoke and he could see the glimmer in her eyes so he grinned.

"Nah, broke it off with Vicki. Might head out on the town though" Brax said with a smirk and Charlie shook her head.

"Can't say I'm sad to see icky Vicki go. How long did you last? A month right, that's impressive" Charlie teased and Brax chuckled.

"Icky Vicki?" Brax asked and Charlie shrugged.

"How about quickie Vicki?" Charlie asked a she wriggled her eyebrows. "Hickie Vicki?"

"Hickie Vicki?"

"I saw how she marked you, your neck was covered in them" Charlie teased and Brax shook his head.

"Was not"

"Yeah it was,I have pictures"

"Pictures?" Brax exclaimed and Charlie giggled.

"You leave yourself open for shit like that when you sleep on my couch"

"Just you wait, payback is a bitch my baby mumma" Brax said and Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Baby mumma?"

Before Brax could respond a person stood in front of them with a clip board, an eyebrow raised and a straight face.

"Charlotte Buckton?"

Charlie groaned as she looked at the person before her.

"Charlie please"

"She hates Charlotte" Brax muttered with a smirk as Charlie went to elbow him.

"Right, well follow me. Are you the father?" The nurse asked as she read through the file.

"Yes, he is. This is Darryl" Charlie said putting the emphasis on Darryl causing Brax to shoot her a dirty look.

"Right, I'm Emma. Take a seat on the bed - Doctor Cooper will be with you shortly"

"Don't call me Darryl" Brax growled as the nurse left the room.

"Don't use the name Charlotte" Charlie bit back and Brax smirked.

"Alright Lottie" Brax teased lightly.

"Eww! Never call me Lottie" Charlie whined and Brax laughed.

"Not funny!"

"You're right its hilarious" Brax said and Charlie whacked him.

"You must be Charlie Buckton"

Charlie glanced up as Nate Cooper walked into the room - pulling the curtain across the doorway as he entered. He was looking at his chart as he sat down in front of the ultrasound machine.

"Lie back please" Nate said as he looked up. "How far along do you think you are?"

Charlie frowned her and Bra had done it twice - she assume she had gotten pregnant on their first try which could put her at around five weeks but if it was the second time she would only be about two weeks. They had tried twice because she hadn't shown ay symptoms after the first time.

"Uh we tried twice before I found out so anywhere from three to five weeks" Charlie murmured and Nate nodded.

"Well let's find out shall we?" Nate said as he grabbed a tube. "This will be a little cold"

Charlie gasped as she felt the cold gel on her stomach, Brax chuckled and Nate smiled as he started to shirt for the baby.

"And here we are" Nate muttered as he stared intently at the screen causing Charlie to look up at Brax a slightly worried expression on her face, Brax smiled as encouragement as he looked at Nate.

"Everything alright Doc?" Brax asked and Nate nodded slightly.

"Yes right here you will see Baby A and over here is Baby B" Nate said as he pointed to the two little blobs on the screen.

"Twins?" Brax choked as Charlie groaned.

"I'd say you are five weeks along Charlie"

"Five weeks? Brax you knocked me up first time with twins?" Charlie shrieked.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_I would like to thank everyone for commenting on this story, I am glad you are all enjoying it. Please check out my other stories and drop a review._

_._

_._

_Chapter Five:_

_Month Three_

Brax walked into the apartment to see Charlie lying on his floor in her underwear, her eyes were closed and beside her was a half a sandwich with sprinkles and pickles. Brax wriggled his nose in disgust as he walked into the kitchen only to find a mess; it was like she had emptied every cupboard just to make a sandwich.

"Charlie!" Brax snapped as he slipped on the water spillage on the kitchen floor his body flying to the floor. "Ugh!" Brax grunted as he hit the floor. "What the fucking hell have you been doing?" Brax shouted as he struggled to stand up.

"Cooking, what did you wake me up for?" Charlie whined and Brax raised an eyebrow.

"Cooking? You were cooking?!" Brax asked shaking his head firmly. "You can't cook! And look at the state of my kitchen – all this for a sandwich?" Brax asked and Charlie stared at him, her eyes welled with tears as he shouted at her.

Brax saw the tears welling in Charlie's eyes and mentally cursed himself, ever since he'd knocked her up her hormones had been up in the air. She went from, happy to bitchy to sad in less than ten seconds.

"I didn't mean it" Charlie sobbed as she stepped forward. "I…I can clean it u…up"

Brax sighed as he shook his head. "No, no. It was an accident, I didn't mean to make you cry" Brax said as softly as he could as he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms – glancing at his kitchen he shook his head. He could clean it up later but a crying Charlie was not something he could deal with. "Uh, how are the twins?"

"They're fine, kicking lots. I think they have your strength" Charlie muttered as she wiped her tears on Brax's shirt.

"Hey!"

"You made me cry, it's called payback" Charlie said and Brax smiled as he looked at her scrunched up nose.

"Alright, alright" Brax muttered and Charlie smiled.

"Oh, oh, oh. I have something to show you" Charlie said enthusiastically and Brax smirked as she bounced on her heals like a teenager. "Come" Charlie demanded as she grabbed his hand and forcibly dragged him to the living room – Brax cringed for a pregnant woman she was quiet strong. "Give me your shirt"

"Uh – why?" Brax asked slightly confused and Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"I am not about to sit with you in my underwear!" Charlie muttered and Brax raked his eyes over her body. "Oi!"

"Hey, I came home to find you in your underwear! Not to mention I've seen you naked"

"I don't care" Charlie exclaimed and Brax chuckled.

"Why are you in your underwear?" Brax asked as he lifted his shirt over his head.

"Cause my clothes don't fit cause you made me fat!" Charlie told his and Brax raised an eyebrow.

"I made you fat?"

"You put twins in me"

"So it's all my fault?" Brax asked and Charlie nodded.

"It's your entire fault that I'm fat and a bitch and that I cry, an that I get hungry at two am and that I pee all the time" Charlie started to say.

"Okay, okay I get it! All my fault" Brax muttered shaking his head. "What did you want to show me?" Brax asked and Charlie beamed.

"I brought stuff" Charlie announced as she continued to tug him down the hallway, pushing the door open to what would be the twins room Brax gapped as he stared at all the stuff she had brought.

"Charlie!" Brax exclaimed and Charlie smiled innocently as she twirled into the room.

"What?"

"How much shit did you buy? Oh geez, what did you do try to clothe them for the next two years? We don't even know what we are having yet" Brax muttered as he walked into the room freezing for a moment. "You brought cots, oh and a change table – four different types of bouncers? Charlie, are you insane?"

"What? I liked them all" Charlie told him in a 'duh' voice.

"You liked them all? That's how you justify buying all this? You brought a pram – oh CHARLIE! It's worth a grand" Brax shouted and Charlie shrugged.

"You'll live; oooh and I want you to paint this room a light green. Can you do it this weekend?" Charlie asked and Brax sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair Brax had come to the conclusion that Charlie had lost her mind.

"They aren't due for another six months"

"I don't care, pleeeeeaseeee Brax" Charlie asked her eyes widening and Brax sighed, as soon as she did the puppy dog eyes he knew the battle was lost.

"Fine, fine – just no more shopping"

"But Brax, I saw these high chairs"

"NO!"

^..^

Charlie smiled as she gripped onto Brax's hand tightly as he stared at the screen in awe at seeing their babies; Nate was taking the appropriate measurements.

"How have you been feeling Charlie? Morning sickness stopping?" Nate asked and Brax snorted.

"Shut up!" Charlie muttered and Brax zipped his lips, he knew not to piss her off or at least try not to piss her off. "Uh, actually it still comes. I really don't understand why they call it morning sickness if it last all day and night" Charlie complained and Nate chuckled.

"That's part of having children, it can be worse in the case of multiples" Nate said as he smiled. "Looks like everything is going fine, two little healthy babies" Nate said as the sound of beating hearts filled the room.

Tears startled to roll down Charlie's cheeks as she listened to the sound of their beating hearts, they sounded healthy and Charlie was thankful. Brax grinned as he looked at Charlie only to see her in tears, he couldn't help but reach over and brush them away from under her eyes, and Charlie smiled weakly at him.

"Now at your next ultrasound you will be able to find out the sex but you need to make the decision if that is something you want. I find that most couples are liking the thought of a surprise"

"We'll be finding out" Charlie said with a grin as she took the tissues Nate held out.

"No, we won't" Brax said and Charlie turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we will!"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_Please Review!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Six:_

_Month Five_

"Brax! Brax! Brax!" Charlie shouted as she hit him with the spare pillow beside his bed, Brax groaned. "Brax, get up! I want chocolate chip pancakes and you make the best one" Charlie whined and Brax sighed.

"Go away!" Brax moaned and Charlie placed her hands on her hips.

"Darryl Braxton! Your children and I are starving, so get your ass out of bed and into the kitchen" Charlie ordered and Brax sighed.

"Charlie"

"Now!" Charlie shouted as she tapped her foot against the wooden floor.

"Alright, alright" Brax muttered as he climbed out of bed. "What do you want?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes, banana milkshake and oh, oh – two waffles" Charlie said and Brax groaned.

"Couldn't you have gone out to breakfast? It's going to take me forever" Brax told her and Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Get to it"

^..^

"I don't want to find out" Brax told Charlie as he helped her up onto the bed, they were waiting for Nate to do the most important ultrasound for them but it still something they couldn't agree on, Charlie looked at him a frown forming on her face.

"I want to"

"I don't Charlz, don't you want a surprise?" Brax asked – it had never occurred to him that he would find out the sex of his children but then again he didn't think he would be having children at this age at least not with his best friend.

"We are finding out!"

"Charlie" Brax whined as he saw her glare.

"No, no. I want to know how to shop. I'm the one carrying the babies so I chose" Charlie told him and Brax sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes.

"Keep using that against me" Brax muttered and Charlie smirked.

"That's what I thought" Charlie said as she looked down at her rounded belly – for five months she was quite big. "Have you thought of some names?"

"Darryl Junior?" Brax teased and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"We are not calling our kid Darryl!"

"Why not? Darryl is a good name" Brax said as he faked being offended and Charlie giggled.

"You hate the name Darryl" Charlie exclaimed and Brax shrugged.

"Uhg, you're right we are not sticking our kid with it. How about Charles?" Brax asked and Charlie stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"No!"

"Alright princess, you come up with one" Brax said and Charlie smiled but nodded.

"How about Jacob?" Charlie asked and Brax shook his head.

"Nah"

"Hey Jacobs a good name" Charlie exclaimed.

"No it isn't, what about Jackson?" Brax asked and Charlie grinned.

"I like Jackson, but I love Jie"

"Jie Ross?" Brax asked and tears welled up in Charlie as she turned to Brax and basically through herself off the bed and into his arms, the sobbing coming from her caused Brax to wrap his arms around her tighter. "What did I say?" Brax asked concerned.

"You…you want to name him…you want to name one after my father?" Charlie sobbed and Brax smiled as he kissed her head.

"If we have a boy then yes, Jie Ross sounds perfect. But we could get all girls" Brax said and Charlie shook her head.

"No, there is at least one boy" Charlie told him and Brax laughed he could hear the stubbornness in her voice so he nodded.

"Okay Charlz, one boy"

"What about for a girl?" Charlie asked as she pulled back a little. "I like Ruby"

"I love Ruby" Brax told her honestly and Charlie beamed like a child.

"Yes! How about Ruby Elise? Uh – after my mum" Charlie said shyly and Brax nodded.

"Perfect, now get back up on that bed" Brax said shooing her and Charlie giggled as she did as told.

…

"Alright Charlie, this is going to be cold" Nate warned as he put a blob of gel onto Charlie's stomach causing a gasp to escape her lips, Nate gave her a soft smile as he begun to move the transducer around he concentrated for a moment before the screen was filled with the sight of their two children. "Here are the heart beats" Nate informed as the sound of two beating hearts filled the room – Charlie grinned at Brax which he openly returned with a bright smile. "It appears we have to perfectly healthy little bubs right here. Now I know last appointment we weren't sure on what we wanted, so are we finding out the sex of the babies today?" Nate asked and Charlie bit her lips.

"No" Charlie murmured softly.

"What? I thought you wanted to" Brax asked with a frown and Charlie nodded.

"I do but your letting me name them after my parents, if we get a boy and girl so I think we should do something for you as well" Charlie told him and Brax rolled his eyes.

"She's being stupid, we will find out otherwise I will never hear the end of it" Brax said and Charlie hit him.

"Brax!"

"What? We are finding out or you'll be giving me grief" Brax said as he nodded to Nate. "Alright mate give us the good news, what do we have in there?" Brax asked and Nate chuckled as he moved the transducer a little more taking in the picture of one of the babies.

"We sure?" Nate asked and Brax held Charlie's hand tightly as he nodded. "Well it looks like baby A is a little girl" Nate said and Charlie gasped.

"A little girl Brax, a little girl" Charlie said as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Little Ruby Elise" Brax murmured as he placed a kiss to Charlie's cheek – Nate smiled at the pair as he moved the transducer to the next bub.

"And Baby B is a…another little girl" Nate announced and Charlie beamed.

"Looks like I'm stuck with two mini Charlie's"

"Hey!"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for all your reviews, they have all been lovely. Please check out my other stories it would mean so much. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven:_

Charlie hobbled to Brax's bed side wincing as the pain tightened once again in her lower abdomen, she didn't pause and wake Brax up slowly she simply brought her hand right down across his chest a loud slap sounding through the room, Brax bolted upright and glared at Charlie.

"Are you fucking insane?" Brax shouted and Charlie groaned.

"It's time, you have to take me to the hospital" Charlie whimpered and Brax's eyes widened.

"It's time?"

"Yes genius, I am about to push two babies out of a hole the size of a pea so get the fuck up!" Charlie shouted up him.

^..^

Charlie's scream filled the delivery room loudly as she gripped Brax's hand tightly making him cringe as the blood seemed to be cut off. Charlie was panicking the girls weren't due for another month but the doctor had tried to assure them it was normal for twins to be born early.  
Charlie couldn't handle it – she didn't like the doctor who intended to bring her babies into the world she wanted Nate, Nate had been around through the whole pregnancy and that was who she wanted.

"I want Nate! Brax you get him for me now" Charlie shouted as she forced him to look at her. "Now – owwwwww!" Charlie moaned and Brax looked towards the door.

"I called him Charlz, he is on his way. I promise" Brax mutter as he looked towards the door of the birthing room, he had called for Nate at the start but the doctor was still yet to show.

"I want Nate"

"I'm right here Charlie, you're doing great" Nate said as he hurried through the door dressed in his scrubs. "Your right Pete I can take it from here" Nate said as he shooed the other doctor away. "Ahh look I can see a head, how are you feeling Charlie?" Nate asked and Charlie groaned as another contraction hit her.

"How am I? How am I?" Charlie raged. "I am going to fucking murder Brax, you hear me? I am going to murder you Darryl" Charlie screamed as around contraction hit, Brax glanced at Nate.

"Please tell me these girls are ready to be born?" Brax pleaded and Nate grinned as he nodded.

"Yeah, alright Charlie when the next contraction hit I want you to push as hard as you can" Nate told her and Charlie groaned. "Come on Charlie you can do this.

"Ahhhh" Charlie screamed as the gripped Brax's hand tightly. "Ahhhhhhhh"

"That's a girl, come on Charlie. Baby A is nearly here, one more big push, are you ready?" Nate asked and Charlie groaned.

"I don't have a choice" Charlie muttered as she braced herself once more. "Ahhhhh, Owwwww" Charlie moaned as the sound of cries filled the room, Charlie flopped against the pillow as Nate handed the baby to a midwife.

"Come on Charlie, one more to go and then you will have two beautiful daughters" Nate told her but Charlie shook her head.

"I'm not doing this anymore" Charlie muttered and Brax the mistake of chuckling. "DON'T! I am not doing this anymore – I can't, it hurts" Charlie moaned and Nate smiled as he looked up at Brax.

"Come on Braxton, you have to encourage her" Nate said and Brax looked down at Charlie.

"You're doing wonderfully, we have a beautiful little girl but now she needs her sister" Brax said and Charlie glared at him.

"You aren't the one giving birth; I'm not fucking doing it" Charlie told him firmly. "Owwwww, make it stop" Charlie begged and Brax leaned down to sooth her.

"You're doing wonderful babe, you are doing great but I need you to keep going otherwise we won't be taking our two little girls home. You can do this" Brax tried to encourage her and Charlie sighed.

"I hate you!" Charlie told him and Brax smiled.

"I love you too, now come on you are doing this"

"Alright Charlie, are you ready?" Nate asked as a contraction hit Charlie making her tense up.

"Owwwwwww!" Charlie screamed and Nate pattered her leg.

"Come on Charlie push" Nate encouraged and Charlie let out a piercing scream.

"Uhhhhhh, Owwwww. Braaxxxx!" Charlie shouted and Brax kissed her forehead.

"I'm right here, you're doing amazingly"

"Come on Charlie, one more push should do it" Nate assured her and Charlie groaned as she felt the contraction hit.

"Oooooowwwww! Get her out" Charlie screamed as she heard the sound of crying fill the room.

"You did it Charlie!" Brax told her as Charlie flopped back against the pillow, her hair was mattered to her face from sweat and Brax kissed her head. "I'm proud of you, you did so well"

"How are the babies?" Charlie murmured softly and Brax glanced at Nate who was staring at Baby B in shock.

"Nate? Nate is everything alright?' Brax asked panic rising in his voice.

"Uh everything is fine, just a surprise" Nate said and Brax raised an eyebrow.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise? Please tell me there isn't another baby" Charlie pleaded and Brax looked at Nate with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no! Not another baby Charlie – um I would like you to meet your…your son" Nate stammered and Brax gaped as he stared at Nate, Charlie tried to sit up her mouth open as she stared at Nate.

"What did you say?" Charlie demanded to know and Nate held the baby up high up into the air so Charlie could see him clearly.

"I would like you to meet your son" Nate said once again and Charlie glanced at Brax.

"Did you?" Charlie asked and Brax nodded slowly.

"Uh huh…a boy! Jie Ross" Brax murmured softly as he stared at his son in awe.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for all your reviews, they have all been lovely. Please check out my other stories it would mean so much. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Eight:_

"Brax! Get up, I need help" Charlie whined as she walked out of her bedroom – yelling at Brax from the hallway as the twins cried loudly.  
Agreeing to move in together for the sake of the twins seemed like a good idea at the time but it was becoming overwhelming.

When Charlie looked at Brax holding one of the twins she could see the love in his eyes, she could see how good he was at being a father and it scared her because she felt emotions beginning to surface. Emotions that she knew she shouldn't be feeling for her best friend.  
They'd been home a month, it had been a month that she had been getting these swirling emotions for and living together was making it worse.

The way he walked around the house with his shirt off or a towel hung loosely around his hips was driving her insane, there were moments she'd had to forcibly stop herself from wanting to jump in.

"Brax!" Charlie shouted again when she didn't see him come out of the bedroom; she had to leave her thoughts behind as she shoved his door open only to see his bed empty and made. "Shit!" Charlie cursed as she looked down at Ruby in her arms as her little girl squirmed. "Where is your daddy?" Charlie murmured as she tried to calm the crying baby; she of course new where Brax was.

He had a date and obviously never came home, normally Charlie could forgive him or move past it but not now, it was like the emotions she was feeling were clouding her judgement – the last month had been clouding her judgement. Clearly have children together had been more practical in theory.

^..^

Brax stumbled into the apartment with his shirt buttoned up in the wrong order and hair ruffled about, he had barely shut the door when the tv remote was thrown at him – it hit him square in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the fuck Charlie?" Brax shouted as he spun around to face Charlie who was standing in the middle of the living room glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"What the fuck? Are you serious, Brax you were meant to be here this morning!" Charlie said and Brax frowned.

"Really? We agreed half the responsibility, it was one night and she was fucking amazing" Brax said and Charlie picked up the nearest book ready to throw it at him.

"That was before you knocked me up with twins" Charlie said lowly, she tried to ignore the stabbing pain in her chest as Brax called his newest woman amazing.

"Come on Charlz, you are free to date as well. Why don't you go out tonight? Find a man, get laid" Brax said casually and Charlie grimaced as she threw the book down.

"Screw you Brax! I was here with our children while you fucked around, your an asshole" Charlie muttered as she walked towards the her bedroom, slamming the door behind her she heard the twins cry at the sound of the loud bang startling them but she didn't turn around. Brax could deal with it was how she justified her actions as she fell onto the bed allowing the tears to fall from her eyes as she thought of Brax being with another woman.  
He hadn't dated anyone during her pregnancy but in the last months she could count at least three different women.

^..^

Brax cradled Jie in his arms as he stared at Charlie's bedroom door intently, he wanted to knock and check to see if she was alright but he couldn't bring himself to. He wanted to explain his behaviour but how could he, they had a deal – they wouldn't get attached to each other, that their friendship would always come first.

He didn't know why he had said that his girlfriend was amazing, she wasn't. He didn't even class her as his girlfriend; she was more of a distraction.

Brax sighed to himself as he looked down at his son, he knew he couldn't tell her his feelings – he couldn't ruin what they already had but he couldn't stop the emotions from evading him. The woman behind the door had given him the most precious gift in life, two perfect children. There was no way he couldn't love her after that.  
He hated to think that she would never feel the same, that was why he had said it – he'd done it to make her think he was happy when really the only thing on his mind was her.

He couldn't get out of his mind, her smile, her laugh – just everything about her crept into his mind but he couldn't tell her.

Taking a step back from the door Brax looked down at Jie and then back at the white wooden down in front of him, his eyes were watering slightly.

"I love you Charlie" Brax murmured softly as he went to turn around by the door flung open in front of him causing him to step back another step startled.

Their eyes connected as Charlie looked at him as equally as shocked as he was, Brax's heart couldn't stop racing. He hoped she didn't hear him; he couldn't deal with the idea of rejection, rejection from her. The longest relationship he had been ever able to hold with a girl could possibly have been ruined all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, all because he let the words slip from his mouth.

He went to speak to defend himself just as she opened her mouth; he snapped his shut so she could go first.

"You love me?" Charlie asked softly.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for all your reviews, they have all been lovely. Please check out my other stories it would mean so much.  
Thank-you to NZGirl25 for all her help, please check out her stories._

_._

_._

_Chapter Nine:_

Charlie eyes were wide as she stared at Brax, she couldn't believe what he had said. The panic rising within her was becoming overwhelming, she never thought those words would leave his mouth. They were meant to be best friends!

"Charlie?" Brax asked softly but Charlie shook her head firmly.

"No. No. this wasn't part of the plan!" Charlie exclaimed as she turned around and ran towards the front door of the apartment, she left him standing there. Those words lingering in the air.

Brax watched her as leave, the door slamming shut behind her. Brax knew he was an idiot, he didn't know why he said it. At one point he thought she might have felt the same way, but staring at the emptiness of her bedroom he didn't think she felt that way at all.

As he ran a hand through his hair, pacing the small hallway with Jie in his arms – he didn't know how he could blurt something so important out of his mouth, he didn't know how he could tell his best friend that he loved her. It was crossing dangerous territory and Brax was afraid that he had lost Charlie for good.  
That thought almost broke his heart, she had been the only one he could every count on, she knew all his secrets, what made him angry, how to cheer him up, they even shared the same dreams.  
Ten years of friendship could disappear all because of one thought, one emotion he struggled to contain.

Brax fell back into the couch staring at his children; Brax honestly didn't know what he would do without her.

^..^

Charlie sat on the beach, tears streaming down her face as she looked at the picture from her ultrasound.  
That day had been so perfect, she remembered every detail. The argument over names, the way he held her hand, joked with her, his tender lips on her forehead. That moment, that perfect moment was one to cherish forever.  
But his words – where would those words leave them now.

Charlie could feel the tears welling in her eyes, he was her everything. He'd given her the most amazing little gift, two beautiful children. What would happen if the lost they felt for each other screwed everything up?

"Charlie, can we talk?" Brax asked as he dropped down beside Charlie on the sand hill, Charlie jumped startled by him but quickly composed herself.

"Talk about what, Brax?" Charlie asked as she looked out at the ocean. "We're friends, Brax. I thought that's all we were and now you've changed that"

"Are you telling me that you don't feel the same, not even slightly?" Brax asked and Charlie breathed heavily.

"It's more complicated than that Brax, we've known each other for ten years. That's ten years of friendship Brax. Are you willing to throw that all away?" Charlie asked him, she could feel is eyes on her but she tried not to display any emotions.

"Who say we are throwing it away?" Brax asked, he was a little hurt that Charlie thought their friendship couldn't survive a relationship.

"Brax, I don't know if I can do this" Charlie admitted. "We've been friends for so long, I don't know if I could risk anything more" Charlie told him and Brax sighed.

"Risk it? Charlie our relationship, friendship, whatever you want to call it could survive anything. I've always loved you Charlie, I just didn't know I was in love with you" Brax told her honestly, his heart was pumping with emotion, his palms sweaty. He hated being this vulnerable; it wasn't the Brax he had always showed everyone.

"Brax, I don't know" Charlie said softly. "I don't want to lose you" Charlie admitted as she turned to look at him.

"Charlie, you would never lose me. Never. You've always been my everything" Brax said as he took her left hand between his gently. "Remember that pact we made when we first met, if one of us ever confessed our love we would give it a go" Brax said and Charlie smirked.

"If I remember correctly I slapped you and then I punched you, I couldn't believe you would ever think we would fall in love" Charlie said and Brax smiled at her.

"But I have fallen in love, in love with you" Brax muttered and Charlie blushed slightly as she looked down at the photo in her right hand.

"What about our children? If this doesn't work Brax…we are risking more than just us, you know" Charlie muttered and Brax sighed.

"I know Charlz, but where would it leave us if we never tried? I'd always be wondering" Brax said and Charlie looked down.

"I don't know what to say Brax, this changes everything" Charlie murmured as she stood up, Brax rose as well. He grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away, he looked at her his eyes were wide with emotion.

"Charlz please, his doesn't change anything. We act like an old married couple as it is" Brax said but Charlie shook her head.

"That was before you declared your love for me Brax! This does change everything, and you know it" Charlie sad as Brax went to grab her other arm, Charlie wrenched herself from his grasp before running off.

Charlie couldn't be near him she needed time to think, needed time to think about where they would go from here. Brax confession of love was bound to put a strain on their relationship, how would he react if she couldn't return that love.  
She knew she felt something for Brax, he was her best friend but she knew that the feelings for him ran deeper than that, and that scared her. It scared her to think that she could lose her best friend.

Because the truth was, she loved him too.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review! Would love to hear what you think. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Ten:_

Charlie walked out of the bedroom to see Brax lying on the couch, his mouth open as he snored lightly. It was clear he was tired and Charlie couldn't help but feel guilty, he had been trying extra hard with the twins all because she couldn't bear to be in the same room as him so she spent most of the time hiding – Charlie could admit she was afraid to face him, afraid to get close to him because she was still trying to work out her own feelings.

Best friends was what they used to be, parents to two beautiful children was what they were now. Partners were what they had always been but boyfriend and girlfriend was something Charlie had never considered.

She was afraid It wouldn't work, if it didn't work what would they do? how would they maintain a friendship if the hurt was there.

"Charlie?"

Charlie froze as she saw Brax staring at her, she hadn't meant to be caught but looking at him was hard to resist. He just had this undeniable quality about him, his features were like an addiction – one here body craved.

"Charlie, are you there?" Brax asked as he reached out to touch her causing her to startle and take a step back.

"Huh?"

"I didn't mean to scare you but you were staring" Brax told her and Charlie shook her head.

"You didn't scare me" Charlie muttered and Brax shook his head.

"Talk to me Charlz, you've been held up in your room all week" Brax said softly but Charlie shook her head – she couldn't bring herself to talk to him, she didn't know what to stay.

"I can't" Charlie murmured and Brax raised an eyebrow.

"You can but you won't" Brax muttered as he turned around, Charlie sighed.

She could see she was hurting him, it was clear in his features but she didn't know what to do. By not talking to him it was hurting but if she did talk to him and reveal what she was thinking it could possibly crush him and then in turn it would crush her.

"Brax…"

"No Charlie, I get it – you don't feel the same. But I didn't expect it to be like this, I understand you don't return my feeling but do we really have to stop being friends?" Brax asked with a saddened expression.

Charlie cringed as she saw the broken look on his face, he was wrong but could she bring herself to tell him that?

"I…Brax it's not like that. I do, I always have loved you and I don't want to stop being friends" Charlie said softly and Brax scoffed.

"If you returned my feelings then we wouldn't be having a problem" Brax said and Charlie sighed, she could see how her words – how her actions were affecting him.

Brax had always been the strong one, he always knew what he wanted and he went after it – the consequences could be damned. Her heart broke as she realised that she was the one causing him pain, she was the one hurting him when through the ten years they had been friends she expected it to be the other way round.

"Just tell me you don't feel anything Charlie, just tell me and I will forget all this" Brax said as he walked towards her.

Brax's arms went to her hips as he pulled her flush against him, he heard her breath quicken as he leaned down and plant his lips firmly on hers claiming them. The passion he poured into the kiss was something Charlie had never felt before, to shocked to move, to speak – Charlie was ashamed to say she didn't kiss back until he pulled away. His lips were inches from hers and the slight of them made her knees quiver.  
It was on instinct that she leaned forward and placed her plump lips back on his, her arms made their way around his neck holding him to her tightly as her tongue traced his bottom lip begging for permission which was granted almost immediately. Their tongues battled for dominance but Charlie couldn't pretend to fight, she left him take the lead as his hands made their way down her hips to the curve of her bottom. His hands cupped her as he lifted her into the air, he kept his lips firmly on her as she wound her legs around his waist.

"Brax" Charlie moaned in between kisses, she could feel his lips spreading into a smirk and had to resist the urge to slap him – the present time was no time to be a smartass. "Brax I need you" Charlie whispered as she pulled her lips away from his, her fingertips tracing his jaw line as his soft lips left butterfly kisses on her neck.

"I can't Charlie" Brax whispered in between kisses, her body when stiff in his arms causing him to chuckle.

"Why? Why can't you?" Charlie demanded to know, she could feel Brax smiling against her skin – his hot breath ticking her neck causing her breath to hitch.

"I need to hear you say it" Brax whispered as hi hands made there way under her top to her bare naked skin of her back.

"Say what Brax?" Charlie moaned as he kissed her shoulder, she needed to feel his lips on hers again – she needed to feel his length inside her as they made love.

Any feelings of resistance were gone, all Charlie needed was him.

"Say you love me Charlie" Brax said softly as his fingertips brushed against her skin causing an involuntary shutter – she didn't know if she could do it, use the words he needed to hear. "Please Charlie, say it – say it and I'll make sweet love to you. Be mine forever Charlie, I'll never leave you. I love you" Brax said as he pecked lip sightly, Charlie sighed in contentment as she stared into his deep green eyes.

"I love you Brax, I love you too"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


End file.
